


Wait For It

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little quicky I did about what went through Harry's mind before and after the Goblet spit out his name. Done in two minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

" -Cedric Diggory!" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and an aging old wizard with twinkling blue eyes, announced in a booming voice to the applauding room of students from Hogwarts itself, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang.

 _'Alright! It wasn't me! My name didn't pop out mysteriously! I'm not gonna be in the spot light! I can finally go a year without being nearly killed! I can finally just sit back and relax!'_ A Kavada-green eyed boy thought with enough excitement that he was nearly glowing.

After a couple of seconds, however, his clapping slowed and he unconsciously molded his face into a very McGonnagall-like expression. He seemed very unhappy, thoughtful, and appeared to be impatiently waiting for something to happen, all the while glaring ferociously at the Goblet of Fire.

 _'Oh! Who am I trying to fool?! I just_ _know_ _that any_ _second now_ _, that Goblet is gonna spit out_ _my_ _name, too! Why? Because I'm Harry-Bloody-Potter!_ (mental sigh) _Wait for it...Wait for it! Wait..for..it! Huh. I guess I really_ _am_ _gonna be able to just sit back, relax, and watch_ _others_ _make fools of themse-'_

"HARRY POTTER!"

_'Damn it!'_


End file.
